Philo?
by Cherry Philein
Summary: Cinta itu suci, bukan kotor dan menyimpang seperti kelakuan kalian. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi! Aku bersumpah akan mengubahmu. / SS sedikit NH, bacalah WARNING terlebih dahulu. Hanya fic pelepas lelah. RnR?


**Philo?**

(Cinta?)

_**By**_**: Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik** Masashi Kishimoto, **saya hanya** meminjam **chara-nya

_Rate:_** M **tidak untuk** Lemon**

_Pair:_** SasuSaku **Slight NaruHina

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: SakuHina<strong>**,**** SasuNaru,** **Yaoi, Yuri, **OOC, EyD? RnR, DLL

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^.^**

_**Don't Like? Don't read!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>_** 1**

**Duniaku!**

* * *

><p>Aku selalu tidak bisa mengalihkan duniaku darinya, wajah lembutnya, matanya yang indah dan pipinya yang selalu kelihatan merah merona. Sangat cantik. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis lainnya karena perhatiannnya dan tentu saja rasa cintanya padaku yang sama besarnya seperti diriku yang mencintainya. Dia adalah gadisku, Hinata Hyuuga.<p>

Jika ada orang yang tahu, mereka pasti bilang hubungan kami tidak normal. Ya, itu karena kami adalah sesama perempuan dan menjalin hubungan dengan sejenis kami. Aku seorang perempuan, dan namaku adalah Sakura Haruno. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, selama kami bisa menyimpan baik rahasia ini, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan yang terpenting karena aku mencintai Hinata dengan apa adanya, aku tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa dia merupakan sejenis denganku. Sesama perempuan.

Ya, inilah duniaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis terlihat berlari kecil ketika pandangan matanya yang jernih bagaikan mutiara itu menangkap sesosok gadis seusia dengannya yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura di belakang kampus mereka. Universitas Konoha.

Di belakang kampus, dan di bawah pohon sakura tua yang jarang sekali ada orang yang mau melewati tempat itu karena banyak rumput liar dan sebuah gudang penyimpanan di sana. Itulah hal yang membuat orang-orang menghindari tempat itu. Walaupun begitu, di sana ada sebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari batu yang dipahat meskipun kelihatan lusuh karena sudah tak terawat lagi, tetapi bangku itu masih sangat kuat dan bersih untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat.

"Saki!" nama itu adalah pemberian Hinata untuk kekasihnya. Napasnya menjadi lega saat ia sudah berada di samping Sakura.

"Na-chan, aku merindukanmu!" ucapnya sambil memeluk dan mencium dahi berponi itu.

Sakura yang memiliki tinggi beberapa senti lebih dari Hinata, memudahkannya untuk mencium dahi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU GILA!" teriak suara itu menggelegar.

Mata itu hanya bisa menatap, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan lelaki yang memakinya, bibir tipisnya hanya terkatup tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan seseorang yang masih menatap dirinya murka.

BUGG ...

Suara pukulan yang keras terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Dan lelaki itu hanya mendesis sakit tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

"Brengsek! Jawab aku, SASUKE?" lelaki itu memukuli wajah seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke, lalu menginjak kepalanya.

Sasuke, pemuda berparas tampan yang sekarang menjadi bulan-bulanan Kakaknya hanya diam tanpa membalas atau melakukan penghindaran. Walaupun darah segar itu telah termuntahkan dari dalam tubuhnya. Matanya biru karena tinju yang telah diterimanya dari Sang Kakak yang menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

Alasan terjadinya peristiwa ini karena Uchiha Itachi; sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu sangat murka melihat kelakuan adik semata wayangnya yang bertingkah abnormal.

Sasuke menyukai sesama jenis dan berencana menikahi Naruto, kekasihnya tahun depan.

"BRENGSEK, JAWAB AKU! Dasar kau pembuat malu, menyesal aku membesarkanmu. Kau ingin aku mati gantung diri, SASUKE! Kau mempermalukanku di hadapan Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah mati. Apa yang akan kukatakan kepada mereka, JIKA KAU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI INI, BRENGSEK!" Itachi mencerca adik dan keluarganya yang tersisa itu dengan keadaan hati yang benar-benar hancur.

Itachi benar-benar merasa kecewa dan malu kepada orang tua mereka karena Sasuke menjadi berkelakuan menyimpang.

"Kakak, ini duniaku dan kau ... jangan campuri kehidupanku!" ucapnya datar.

BRAKKK ...

Itachi yang kalap, melemparkan meja makan ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dinding yang bertuliskan Hyuuga itu dilewati Hinata dengan perasaan bahagia dan senyum lembut yang terlukis di wajahnya. Beberapa penjaga dilewatinya dan setelah masuk ke kediamannya, seseorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalinya menghampirinya dengan langkah tegas.

"Hinata-_sama_!" lelaki itu sekarang menunduk sopan dan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu anda, bersihkanlah diri anda di kamar, saya akan menunggu anda di depan pintu. Kita harus ke ruang pertemuan untuk menyambut tamu yang merupakan teman lama." Neji yang merupakan bawahan keluarganya berbicara sambil membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia dan lelaki yang merupakan sepupunya itu berjalan bersama menuju ruangan pertemuan. Saat pintu dibuka, ternyata ruangan itu sudah ramai dengan adanya tamu keluarga dan para tetua yang berkumpul.

Mata bagai kilau mutiara itu bertemu pandang dengan sesosok yang merupakan teman kecilnya.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinara yang duduk, kemudian telinganya menangkap suara yang merupakan ucapan dari Sang Ayah. Tangannya langsung menjadi dingin dan keringat pun mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Aku akan menjodohkan Naruto dan Hinata, apa kalian setuju?"

Hinata terpaku dalam diamnya, tidak bisa membantah dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan peraturan keluarganya yang ketat, ia hanya bisa pasrah karena Ayahnya sekarang tengah menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria dengan marga Uzumaki yang merupakan teman kecilnya.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis.

Pembicaraan itu akhirnya selesai, Hinata pun mengundurkan diri dan meminta waktu untuk beristirahat. Dengan langkah tergesa, gadis bermata mutiara itu masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia menangis dengan wajah yang dibenamkan ke bantal.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto pun merasa hancur. Dia bingung, apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menentang keputusan ini. Naruto sudah melakukan penolakan kepada orang tuanya terhadap keinginan dan keputusan mereka. Tetapi, ia hanya bisa kembali kalah argumen dan terdiam saat Ibunya pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit saat tahu bahwa ternyata Naruto memiliki orang yang disukainya dan itu adalah Sasuke yang merupakan sejenis dengannya.

Tentu saja Ayahnya murka dan langsung menerima penawaran perjodohan untuk Naruto dari Klan terpandang seperti Hyuuga. Dan perjodohan akhirnya pun diresmikan setelah Ibu Naruto pulih dari sakitnya.

Naruto tidak bisa membantah saat dirinya melihat Ibunya yang terbujur lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Dan dia hanya mengangguk saat Ibu yang sangat dicintainya itu menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke karena itu adalah sesuatu yang menyimpang. Naruto pun akhirnya menyetujui perjodohan itu.

.

.

.

Sakura yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya terlihat gusar karena sejak tadi SMS yang dikirimnya untuk Hinata tidak dibalas. Dan saat ia menghubungi gadisnya itu pun, selalu saja tidak ada panggilan yang diangkat.

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba, akhirnya Hinata membalas pesannya dan mata Sakura langsung terbelalak saat ia melihat isi pesan itu adalah pernyataan dari gadisnya yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sakura panik dan ia terus-terusan mengubungi Hinata, tapi tidak ada balasan dan kemudian yang diterimanya adalah jaringan yang diluar jangkauan.

Sakura tidak akan membiarkan hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini, mereka sudah memadu kasih selama tiga tahun lebih. Dan dia tidak ingin hubungannya berakhir dengan Hinata, tanpa ada penjelasan dari gadisnya itu. Besok, ia akan menjumpai gadis itu di kampusnya.

Hinata menatap ponselnya dengan wajah sembab sehabis menangis, ia hanya bergumam maaf dengan tubuh yang gemetara.

"_Gomen ne, _Saki."

.

.

.

Jarum infus menusuk pergelangan seorang lelaki yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Uchiha Sasuke, ia pingsan setelah meja kayu yang menjadi tempat dirinya makan dengan Sang Kakak menghantam sebagian kepala dan punggungnya. Untung saja, tulang-tulangnya tidak ada yang patah. Hanya lebam dibagian seluruh punggung dan kepala yang bocor.

Itachi menatap frustasi Adiknya yang masih tertidur tenang dengan wajah lebam. Ia benar-benar murka karena keinginan Adiknya itu. Yang semakin membuatnya kalap adalah intonasi dan wajah adiknya yang sangat datar dan tenang saat dirinya menyuarakan pikirannya. Seolah yang dibicarakan Sasuke adalah hal yang lumrah. Membuat dirinya lepas kendali dan menjadikan Sasuke pelampiasan.

Hasilnya, Itachi sekarang menyesal. Tidak seharusnya ia memakai emosi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tapi, tetap saja. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah datar dan santai Adiknya itu saat berbicara ingin menikahi Naruto.

Sedari Sasuke kecil Itachi membanting tulang dan mengurusi perusahan mereka setelah Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal. Dan sekarang, setelah Sasuke dewasa, ia malah berkelainan _sex_ dan ingin menjadi seorang yang menikah dengan sesama jenisnya. Lebih baik ia dulu membuang Sasuke saat kecil atau membiarkan Adik durhaka itu mati kelaparan.

Itachi bersumpah akan menghalangi Sasuke untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto dan membuat Sasuke sembuh dari kelainan _sex_-nya itu.

Itachi tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bersambung~~<p>

* * *

><p>Penjelasan:<p>

Philo berasal dari bahasa Yunani, yang memiliki arti kata Cinta.

**A/N: **

Memang udah lama ada niatan pingin buat cerita tema beginian. :D

Ok, selamat membaca ya.

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 13 Januari 2015 (14.57 WIB)**


End file.
